Love is a funny story
by GabrielaMaria
Summary: You know those moments when everything is silent and time seems to stop? Yeah...Mako hated those moments.


Isn't it funny how one person, just one insufferable human being, could change your life forever? One moment you were walking down the street, worrying about money and the safety of your little brother. The next thing you know, you're worrying about a girl. A stubborn, selfish girl who doesn't even like you.

Wasn't it funny how one person, a woman you used to love, could change your perspective on everything? You walk around the world, thinking that all rich people were the same. But then this person, this beautiful woman, offers you her kindness, even though you're nothing but a street rat while she's practically royalty.

Sometimes it was funny when you look back and realize that family knows you better then you know yourself. Here you were, believing that you were in love with the sweet woman when in reality, it was the stubborn girl you fell for. And although at times you denied it, that family member knew your true feelings.

Funny how one moment can change everything. Or multiple moments...

One of Mako's first life-changing moment wasn't funny at all. In fact it was downright heartbreaking. I'm sure that not one child in the world would find the fact that his parents died funny...

But in a way it was funny that Mako became both Bolin's mom and dad. The young firebender who dreamed about leaving Republic City and travel the world was now stuck in this godforsaken city, caring for a child who knew nothing about death without a yuan to their names...

I didn't mean it was funny 'ha-ha'. Honestly, who finds orphans funny? Besides, you know, assholes?

The next life changing moment was when Toza found him firebending in the streets. It was funny because Mako was sure the old man would ignore him but instead, he gave Mako and Bolin a temporary home. True they had to play a game they didn't love that much but still...money was money. And while Mako didn't love Pro-bending, he did love the feeling of using his bending for anything besides evil.

One moment that was forever engraved in his brain was when he first met Korra. True he was a bit rude to her but he had his reason. Mako was positive that she was just another one of Bolin's fangirls, hanging around hoping for a 'behind the scenes' look. He found it funny that while their first meeting wasn't perfect, he felt that it would change his life forever.

First meeting Asami was a bit funny...once you got over the fact that he was almost ran over. He acted like such an idiot and the whole situation was awkward but...she was able to look past that. Even after she found out about his money problem, she stayed with him. Funny considering the fact that the majority of women he met look for men with a stable income...

Looking back, Mako should have realized something felt wrong when he started dating Asami. It just felt funny, like he was betraying someone. Silly really, Asami was the only girl to ever really pay attention to him but...whenever he glanced at Korra, the feeling came back stronger.

Isn't it funny how one kiss can almost ruin your relationship with your brother. Like, you spent all this time protecting him from the horrors of the world and you end up hurting him. You didn't mean to but when a girl kisses you, what are you supposed to do?

Why doesn't life come with a manual?

Mako supposed he was lucky their relationship was somewhat salvaged, both with Bolin and Korra. Although a part of him wanted to laugh at this mess. Who would have thought that Mako and his brother would like the same girl, the same girl who just happens to be the avatar. Isn't the whole situation just laugh worthy?

Or not...considering the fact that his girlfriend could sense that something was up. He really didn't want to fess up to the 'incident' but knew it was inevitable. Besides he had to be the responsible one, it seemed like no one would.

He wondered why Korra was becoming friendly with Asami. Was she over him? The thought pained him, as much as he hated to admit it. Maybe someone should just throw them into a volcano and put him out of his misery.

Kidding! Just kidding...

Mako hated moments where he had nothing to do. Everything he had ever done would just wash over him, making him question who he was.

An orphan.

A street-rat.

A fighter.

A bender.

A brother.

A father.

A survivor...

He wondered who it was that Korra fell in love with. It couldn't be his true self because even he didn't know who it was. Moments like these was horribly...eyeopening. Because it was moments like these that changed everything. Those times when you think life is finally following a pattern and then BOOM! Someone walks into it and brings in when you sit there and go over those moments, you catch small things that you didn't before...

Wasn't it funny when you realize that the person who could hurt you the most, was the person you loved?

Some moments were just confusing and Mako hated it. He couldn't deal with his emotions, didn't know how to deal with them. It made more sense to be with Asami, she was stable and safe and secure. Korra was just... chaotic and dangerous and possibly taken.

True, Bolin and Korra were just friends but for how long?

Those moments when you realize how much of a jerk you were sucked...

But there was one moment Mako always looked forward too...

Airbending could make anyone graceful...


End file.
